User talk:Fantasynexus2019
''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HiddenVale (talk) 21:55, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Enjoy! Fantasy franchises I have no idea how, and no desire, to "find new fantasy franchises to get into", so you would be unlikely to get anything of value from me on that subject. I'm an admin here mainly because Peter Jackson started making films an hour's walk from where I live. --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:27, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Absolutely, glad to help. Assuming you're referring to a new fantasy book series. If you live near any sort of substantial and/or high-end bookstore, and if it has a good-sized fantasy section, stand in the fantasy aisle with eyes closed, turn around a few times and pick up whatever you book blindly point to. It's silly, but, a fantasy book is a fantasy book. And keep in mind you cannot judge one by its cover. (That saying is correct, for fiction at least.) Or, just check out this listing of this "Top 100" fantasy works ordered. I don't think polls were used to determine the ordering, but the books ranked below The Lord of the Rings are mostly unfamiliar, to me, which makes it an enticing list. It includes helpful summaries. Hope this helps, [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage''' 04:51, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Thanks to both Robin Patterson and HiddenVale for your replies - much appreciated. HiddenVale - If you can drop me a line on fantasynexus2019@gmail.com I can provide you with more details about the study. Many thanks again for your help! Best, Fantasynexus2019 (talk) 23:52, February 26, 2019 (UTC)